


Comfort Food

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Gamekeeper," Sam and Daniel have lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/gifts).



"I'll have the cheese fries," Sam said, and handed her menu to the waiter. "Comfort food," she said to Daniel. 

She gazed out the big front window of the diner to her left, and didn't even register what Daniel ordered or what he said. The next time silence fell, she said, abruptly, "I didn't know." And at his blank questioning look, she elaborated, "That you'd lost your parents like that."

The all-too-vivid world of other people's nightmares, other people's pasts, was still gripping her.

"Oh," Daniel said, "Well. It wasn't really a good way for you to find out."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I lost my mother at about the same age. I'm so sorry."

"I didn't know," Daniel said, and he frowned and his gaze became sharper, so much more present and undistracted. She smiled inwardly. No wonder he always seemed to understand her leaps of logic, her enthusiastic pursuit of some experimental angle. He thought the same way himself. He was often distracted from the here-and-now by his own projects. His inner life was as compelling as whatever was around him.

"Of course not," she said, the ever-present pain of the memory blunted now by the feeling of camaraderie. "No one told you."

"Well, yes," he said, pushing his glasses into place on his nose and focusing once again on her face. "No one told me. It wasn't seen as a mission-critical fact." And his incredulous expression made her laugh.

The cheese fries were delivered just then, along with Daniel's hamburger. Comfort food. The comfort of friends.

"I knew we'd get along," she said with satisfaction as she peppered her fries. "I just knew it."


End file.
